Alcatraz
|image = File:Alcatraz.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = |Age = Progressive Era |Construction Cost = 250 400 350 500 250 |Size = 10x7 |Boost = Happiness |Bonus = Military Unit Production }}"The inescapable federal penitentiary on Alcatraz Island was used to incarcerate some of the most infamous gangsters in modern history. Previously, the island housed a military garrison and jail. Despite its relatively short 30-year period of use, the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary has become a symbol for the vilest aspects of human nature and the extremes a society will go to, to restrain them." is a great building that increases happiness and produces the unattached versions of the military units that the military buildings constructed in the city do. can be collected from once every 24 hours. The time is reduced according to the recruitment bonus provided by the guild. It requires a road connection. Alcatraz provides units from all military buildings in your city - it does not matter if the military building is not connected by a road or is still under construction. However if you do not have any military buildings in your city, Alcatraz will NOT produce any units. History is located in the San Francisco Bay, in California, United States. Often referred to as The Rock, the small island was developed with facilities for a lighthouse, a military fortification, a military prison, and a federal prison. In 1972, Alcatraz became a national recreation area and received designation as a National Historic Landmark in 1986. Levels Contribution Rewards Level 1-10 Lvl 1 = |-|Lvl 2 = |-|Lvl 3 = |-|Lvl 4 = |-|Lvl 5 = |-|Lvl 6 = |-|Lvl 7 = |-|Lvl 8 = |-|Lvl 9 = |-|Lvl 10 = Level 11-20 Lvl 11 = |-|Lvl 12 = |-|Lvl 13 = |-|Lvl 14 = |-|Lvl 15 = |-|Lvl 16 = |-|Lvl 17 = |-|Lvl 18 = |-|Lvl 19 = |-|Lvl 20 = Level 21-30 Lvl 21 = |-|Lvl 22 = |-|Lvl 23 = |-|Lvl 24 = |-|Lvl 25 = |-|Lvl 26 = |-|Lvl 27 = |-|Lvl 28 = |-|Lvl 29 = |-|Lvl 30 = Level 31-40 Lvl 31 = |-|Lvl 32 = |-|Lvl 33 = |-|Lvl 34 = |-|Lvl 35 = |-|Lvl 36 = |-|Lvl 37 = |-|Lvl 38 = |-|Lvl 39 = |-|Lvl 40 = Level 41-50 Lvl 41 = |-|Lvl 42 = |-|Lvl 43 = |-|Lvl 44 = |-|Lvl 45 = |-|Lvl 46 = |-|Lvl 47 = |-|Lvl 48 = |-|Lvl 49 = |-|Lvl 50 = Level 51-60 Lvl 51 = |-|Lvl 52 = |-|Lvl 53 = |-|Lvl 54 = |-|Lvl 55 = |-|Lvl 56 = |-|Lvl 57 = |-|Lvl 58 = |-|Lvl 59 = |-|Lvl 60 = Level 61-70 Lvl 61 = |-|Lvl 62 = |-|Lvl 63 = |-|Lvl 64 = |-|Lvl 65 = |-|Lvl 66 = |-|Lvl 67 = |-|Lvl 68 = |-|Lvl 69 = |-|Lvl 70 = Level 71-80 Lvl 71 = |-|Lvl 72 = |-|Lvl 73 = |-|Lvl 74 = |-|Lvl 75 = |-|Lvl 76 = |-|Lvl 77 = |-|Lvl 78 = |-|Lvl 79 = |-|Lvl 80 = Arc profitability This table shows which levels of this Great Building are profitable for a higher level Arc: Other Great Buildings Category:Great Buildings Category:Progressive Era Category:Featured Article